numberfanagramfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrangements
Denya (1/1) 4056F434-5D6C-40A0-8E58-F7B9EA5B27EE.jpeg|Literally Nothing (0) Jay (1/1) DC948EF6-8ADE-4F19-AAE2-BF27F025AF3D.jpeg|Square (1x1) Winter (2/2) Winter.png|Vertical (1x2) 93ACE6AD-F7E8-4A38-AEED-2926B5A9FACF.jpeg|Horizontal (2x1) Cekoblox (4/6) Ceko.png|Vertical (1x3) 170D11C7-5EAF-4A8F-917D-43394BA46C49.jpeg|Horizontal (3) 178D6D55-9D88-4075-A81E-DBC0D0B887C2.jpeg|Oddblock/Step (1R+2) 6555B284-F878-4102-9FC1-05B0CA296425.jpeg|Up-Left Arrow (2+1L) Finn (3/19) Screenshot_2020-01-19-15-11-59.jpg|Vertical 1×4 BAC764A3-FEA7-427D-B7EC-F5FD0AE55FDD.jpeg|Horizontal (4) B8F3D344-C2CE-4442-A4BA-D7A8C4093327.jpeg|Square (2x2) Zay (3/63) Zay-0.png|Vertical (1x5) 7E0599D0-5CC0-41FD-B3A0-3E7803967364.jpeg|Horizontal (5) Zay.png|Oddblock (1L+2x2) Amethystar (4/216) 6 amethystar line with limbs.png|Vertical (1x6) 214704B2-7B7D-4522-8D5C-51A90246835C.jpeg|Horizontal (6) Amethystar6.png|Rectangular (2x3) Bandicam 2019-12-26 01-05-36-270.jpg|(1L+(5 Electro (4/760) EC66D276-E1AC-4F55-B0AE-C02B3F8FCE81.jpeg|Vertical (1x7) 10CAAD84-352B-45F7-97C7-911FB815CC51.jpeg|Horizontal (7) 7 - Electro.png|Oddblock (1R+2x3) Bandicam 2019-11-01 03-59-52-528.jpg|Sticked Out a Bit (1L+3x2) Tiberadog (3/2,725) 39727590-C949-41BD-87E7-462069F56EE3.jpeg|Horizontal (8) Tiberadog8.png|Rectangular (2x4) Bandicam 2019-12-26 00-56-45-620.jpg|Vertical (1x8) C040E825-1B7F-4F18-94A8-B5229913F7F0.jpeg|4×2 Zerin (6/9,910) Bandicam 2019-12-26 00-58-09-611.jpg|Vertical (1x9) Screen shot 2019-12-14 at 17.01.19.png|Square (3x3) C96166DF-2D6B-45C0-A818-179122605392.jpeg|Horizontal (9) O LOL.PNG|Odd Block Right 1 (1R+2x4) Book (5/36,446) 10 - Book.png|Rectangular (2x5) G.png|Vertical (1x10) Long.PNG|Horizontal (10) Whatthehay.png|Rectangular (5x2) Screenshot-www.youtube.com-2019.10.11-06 52 04.png|Odd Block Left (1L+3x3) Saucer (4/135,268) 11 - Saucer.png|1-Off Rectangle (2L+3x3) Aaaaa.PNG|Horizontal (11) bandicam 2020-01-01 14-43-20-588.jpg|Very Tall L / Ten and One ((1x9)L+2) Screenshot_2020-01-13-00-41-00.jpg|P Shape Quwyatt (9/505,861) 12 - Quwyatt.png|(3x4) TALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.PNG|Vertical (1x12) Q o o e y.PNG|(2x6) Qooeywatt.PNG|(4x3) Wut.PNG|(6x2) Longquwyattislong.PNG|Horizontal (12) 12-donut.png|Donut / Square-Hole / O-Shape (4+(1>21)x2+4) Bandicam 2019-12-26 00-55-43-710.jpg|(2x3)L+3x2) bandicam 2020-01-01 14-43-20-865.jpg|Ten and Two / Tall Weird L ((1x8)L+(2x2) Jelly/Queen JellyGelly (7/1,903,890) 13 - Queen JellyGelly.png|Odd Block Left 1 (1L+4x3) Ñ.png|Odd Block Left 2 (1R+2x6) you've got pizza!.PNG|Odd Block Right 2 (4x3+1R) lololol hi there.PNG|Odd Block Left 3 ((3x3)R+4) 6E29E541-72A2-45B7-920A-6C9872865893.jpg|Ten and Three (2x2L+3x3) E13153BD-4D97-4CF5-A41A-E35A59B310E5.jpeg|Vertical (1x13) bandicam 2020-01-01 14-43-21-127.jpg|Ten and Three/ Weird L ((1x7)L+2x3) A.H.T (3/7,204,874) 14 - A.H.T.png|Double-Lucky (2x7) bandicam 2019-12-26 01-04-35-963.jpg|Chipped off a corner 1 / Ten and Four 2 (2L+3x4) bandicam 2020-01-01 14-43-21-336.jpg|Ten and Four / Weird L ((1x6)L+2x4) Lizzy the Tiger (8/27,394,666) 15 - Lizzy the Tiger.png|3x5 Bandicam 2019-09-21 16-05-48-280.jpg|Ten & Five 1 (5L+5x2) BETHJ.png|5x3 EXQOOZ ME.png|Triangular 1 (1R+2R+3R+4R+5) LONG LIZZY.png|Vertical (1x15) Boo.png|Ten and Five 2/Pogo 1 (2x5+5L) AAAA.png|Ten and Five 3/Pogo 2 (2L+2x5+3L) Capture.PNG|1-Off Square (3L+4x3) Lucy (3/104,592,937) IMG 20191119 171506.png|Square (4x4) Bandicam 2019-12-26 01-05-50-173.jpg|2×8 bandicam 2020-01-01 14-43-21-736.jpg|Ten and Six ((1x4)L+2x6) Liyteen (7/400,795,844) 17 - Liyteen.png|Odd-Block Square (1L+4x4) Wth.png|Prime Steps ((1x2)R+(2x2)R+3R+4x2) Bandicam 2019-12-26 01-04-04-773.jpg|Horizontal (17) bandicam 2020-01-01 14-43-21-974.jpg|Ten and Seven (3L+2x7) 20200116_222725.jpg|Ten and seven low 20200116_222716.jpg|Ten and Seven low 2 Is_this_1L_2x8_or_1R_2x8.png|Filp odd number OchDec (4/1,540,820,542) 18 ochdec.png|3x6 Aaaaaaa.png|6x3 Bandicam 2019-12-26 01-04-07-759.jpg|Horizontal (18) 0257FA75-4FE4-47AE-BCA1-076F599B9AAA.jpeg|Ten and eight ((1x2 + 2x8 2x9.png|2×9 9x2.png|9×2 Mask (9/5,940,738,676) NFG19.png|Odd Block Right (1R+3x6) AE7BE478-E845-4299-9594-6BEF45B54F3E.jpeg|Swirl (4L+1>21>1+1>2>1+1>41+6) A511D5C5-AE9C-47DA-9157-26B28F8C9931.jpeg|Wiggly (1RC+2CR+3R+2CL+3L+12>1R+4R+1C 59D92156-1062-4817-A052-016471AB173E.jpeg|Vertical (1x19) A4963132-E742-46DF-B880-7D40CE3BD844.jpeg|4+(3x5)R Bandicam 2019-12-26 00-52-28-721.jpg|(3x3R)+4R(2)+(1R+2+1L) 836A6BA6-1A44-4ECB-A983-A756266EDAC6.png|Ten and Nine / Odd Block (1L+2x9) Screenshot_2020-01-13-00-46-49.jpg|A Werid Thing Screenshot_2020-01-13-00-46-57.jpg|A Werid Thing 2 Holli (2/22,964,779,660) 20 holli.png|(4x5) TALL FELINE.PNG|Two Tens (2x10) Sinistra (1/88,983,512,783) Sinistra.png|3x7 Scalfred (4/325,237,985,372) vertical.png|Vertical (1x22) Scalfred.png|2x11 2C+4x5.png|Two on Twenty (2C+4x5) werm.PNG|snek wif fat belys (2L+5CL+6R+(4>1)R+4C) Aarex (2/1,344,372,335,524) Bandicam 2019-12-26 00-53-35-281.jpg|Vertical (1x23) Aarex.png|Three on Twenty (3R+4x5) Stik (3/???) Bandicam 2019-12-26 01-04-54-338.jpg|2x12 Stik.png|4x6 Bandicam 2019-12-26 01-05-28-303.jpg|3x8 Hay (1/???) Haystack.png|Square (5x5) Punch (1/???) Punch.png|Six on Twenty ((3x2)C+5x4) Weeg(1/???) Bandicam 2019-12-26 01-05-46-016.jpg|3x9 3D (1/???) Weeg.PNG|Cube 3x3x3 Leo (2/???) IMG 20191119 090621.png|Quadruple-Lucky (4x7) Bandicam 2019-12-26 00-54-51-406.jpg|Candy Cane (2+6+2>+(2x8)R) Alex (1/???) Alex.PNG|One Off Thirty (5L+6x4) Bandicam 2019-12-26 01-03-04-945.jpg|Stocking (4R+3CR+5C+(6x2)L+4CL) Cekobrix Cekobrix.png|Three tens Denum Denum.png|five tens 5×10 Galaxia (1/721,366,000,666) Galaxia-0.png|Six Tens (6x10) 1572699629178.png|Gramma (10x3+3x10L) Ziris 7385B778-65EE-42FE-86AF-44B873585E0F.jpg|3D Shape IMG_20191108_124128.png|Nine Tens (9x10) Jet (2/724,101,754,101,000) Bandicam 2019-11-02 12-02-59-010-0.png|Square (10x10) Iclyn Capture2.PNG.png|3d shape 1577849109234.png|Two Thousands (10×20×10) Category:Lists